My Life With Bahamut
by kelevandros
Summary: A young boy is presented with an egg. When it hatches, his life turns around.
1. Chapter 1

My Life with Bahamut

My name is Kindra, and many things have happened to me since Bahamut hatched for me. There were many changes to my body for one, he sired many children with me, and he protects me. My story is strange and sometimes I don't believe it myself. But then, he would fly into our cave and love me in his special way that made me believe everything again. The following is actually a short journal of my odd life. My story needs to be shared.

My day started like any other, I was staring into a mirror trying to stay clean-shaven. I sliced the skin on my neck and cursed women for not having to shave constantly. _Who cares if they can have children,_ I said to myself. _How would they be able to have them without guys like me around?_ I did my best to stop the bleeding. When I was satisfied, I vacated the bathroom

I sidestepped my very annoying sister, who had a cell stuck up her ear, and was chastised for taking so long. (I can't remember hers, my dads, my moms, or even my own birth name. It was so long ago.) As usual, I ignored her. Walking into the kitchen, I grab the only breakfast I ever had then, beautiful 20oz Dr. Peppers. _Dr. Pepper, King of Caffeine. _(Bahamut brings me some every now and then even though it wreaks havoc on my digestive system.) But then I did something rare, I ate food. We had snacks left over from the night before, so I grabbed a few of the lil' smokies.

Since eating was such a rare occasion, I decided to make a wish. "It needs to snow." Yes, I know it wasn't a wish, but I lived in the north, it was dead winter and 70° outside. I loved cold, and this was torture. But, as I watched, the windows frosted over. It may not have been snow, but the cold was good enough for me. My dad said something stupid followed closely by the releasing of bodily gases. I choked, coughed, and opened the closest window. I may have been a guy, but that was disgusting.

Then I said something ever quietly to myself. "I wish I had a dragon." I know, it was stupid, but people always thought I was insane by believing in them. My dad thought I was a wuss. Mom and sister didn't care. I just wanted one for five minutes so I could show it off. I held my breath for a few seconds, and then started breathing again. _Oh well…_

I sat down with my D.P. and mouthful of smokies, chewing haphazardly. Then there was a knock at the door. I was going to get it, honestly, but sister beat me to it. She glanced at me then back at the door. "It's for dimwit," she announced finally. When I got up, she sat beside dad and belched loudly. She picked up some of his more… gaseous… habits. There was laughter and murmurings of ten, but I wasn't paying any attention.

The man at the door was a gentleman in every aspect. He wore a tweed suit, shined shoes, and a bowler hat. I would never forget him, because he changed my life. "Good evening young Sir." He tipped his hat. "You are the son, correct?"

"Yes, and who might you be?"

"I am Mr. Desmond Tiny, and this is for you." He handed me a case with an envelope attached to it. "Please take careful care and read that." He indicated the envelope.

"And what is in here?" The case was kind of heavy.

"That would be a rare egg. The owner knows you and told me to give it to you. She said something about reptilians, scales and dragons, or dragon fag, I can't quite remember." (Dragon fag was a nickname that my enemies gave me, the ones that truly hated me. It was quite common for me to hear it multiple times.) It was a short conversation; he bowed his hat and left me with the door wide open. I looked at the last lil' smokie that I had, behold the power of the Smokies.

I didn't even bother shutting the front door. I raced upstairs to my room, shut and locked the door behind me. I put the case as gently as possible on the bed, and ripped open the envelope. All it said was that if I liked humanity, I shouldn't accept drinks from strangers, and that I can't open the case until February 4, 2007, which was four days away. I can survive four days.

I think.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, I did survive four days. But my waking moments were filled with images of greatness in my showing-off of the dragon hatchling. So, on the fourth day, (technically it was the third, but it was close to midnight) I locked the door to my room. At the stroke of midnight, I hurriedly opened the case. In side was an egg roughly the size and shape of a football. I sat in the heart of my bed, (it was a bid bed too, a king size) and gently held the egg. There were some clicking sounds and thin spider web cracks appeared in the top of the egg. The edges of the cracks were lined with a vivid red flame.

I dropped the egg in surprise and fear. It rolled off my bed onto the floor where more cracks formed. More cracks meant more flames, and I was ready to throw the flaming egg out the window. But then, the flames died and the egg shattered, like the way glass shatters when a baseball is thrown at it. In its place was a tiny dragon that was laying on its back. After struggling for a few minutes, it was able to turn over. The hatchling was a deep blue color and stood on its hind legs. It had small claws growing out of the crests of its wings. There were also some small horn buds growing from the base of its skull; I counted eight, four on each side. The neck wasn't long, but was in proportion to the body. The tail, on the other hand, was long and flowing, spilling out behind the baby dragon.

It was very cute as it looked up at me and squeaked hungrily. Though I shuddered as we made eye contact, even though its eyes had the vertical slit of a reptilian, the eyes were human, calculating and filled with promised intelligence. I picked it up, carefully avoiding the sharp talons that could cause some serious damage. I put it on the bed where, thankfully, it looked more like a dragon than a human. "Stay," I told it. It cocked its head slightly but didn't move anymore.

Just to be safe, I shut and locked the door behind me. When I got to the kitchen, I stole a pack of bacon from the fridge, a pair of scissors from a cabinet, and a pair of tweezers from the bathroom. The dragon would most likely kill me afterwards, but I had to sex it.

It was on the floor when I got back to the room, and, at my entrance, tried to get back on my bed. It shook its rump and jumped onto the chair that I used for my computer desk. When the dragon landed, the chair spun wildly. Squeaks of protest soon followed. I laughed to myself and stopped the chair. The dragon immediately smelled the bacon and tried to jump to it.

"Not now," I told it softly, but I cut the package into fours with the scissors. Laying them aside, I turned my attention back to the dragon. When I picked him up, he rubbed against my chest affectionately. If it didn't like me afterwards, that was another reason for the bacon. I picked it up by its back and turned it over. Carefully separating the vent between its legs, I looked closely, trying to figure out what it was.

Its tail slapped against my hand, and it hurt really bad. It didn't matter though, but _he_ gave me a threatening look. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't call you _it_ all your life." It squeaked in response. I name popped into my head and I decided to call him that. "So instead, I will call you Bahamut." I grabbed a section of the cut bacon and held out a piece. He wouldn't come near until I threw the tweezers away. Then, he hurriedly snatched up the slice.

Bahamut ate half the package and I put the rest into a mini-fridge that I kept in my room. When I turned off the light and laid in my bed, he curled up near my head. I reached out and stroked his head, neck and back. He nuzzled my hand and licked my fingers. At least he still somewhat liked me.

I woke suddenly to hissing, growling, and the horrible sound of nails on a chalkboard. Bahamut was no longer at my head. Panic gripped me. My fears where ungrounded, because he was on the floor staring at himself in the mirror. He must have thought that it was one of his brood-mates, because he was trying to play with it. He became very quiet and content when I picked him up.

It was early dawn when I left the house to take him walking. We had woods behind our house so I didn't worry about being seen. It snowed during the night, and the blanket of snow was still fresh. He reverted to all fours when I put him on the ground. He ran ahead but stopped a short distance after for me to catch up. He tripped down a snow bank and I laughed as he fell head-over-heels down the other side. A rabbit ran in fear when he approached and he gave chase. He caught and killed it shortly after. After he munched happily on the hot meat, he crawled up my leg to rest on my shoulders.

_At least I don't have to worry about feeding him. _Bahamut shivered and buried himself in my jacket. I thought he would have been warm-bloodied, but I guess not. Before I walked into the house, I made a way for him to crawl in and out of my room. At night and during school I would leave my windows open. I never took him to school with me; it would be a secret that I wouldn't allow people to know.


	3. Chapter 3

After six months, he grew very slowly, he was a little taller than me. When we where in the woods one day, I took a sketch of him. It was when I finished that I realized how human he looked. He rarely walked on all fours. His fore-claws were more on the arm side than leg. When I hugged him, he would hug back. The horns grew long and stiff, as hard as the nails that grew on his hands. I no longer had to keep the windows open because he could do it himself, though I had my dad to get someone to install a balcony outside my window. Now when he went out hunting, he could fly in, land on the balcony, and open the window himself.

He was far more intelligent than me, he listened to every word I said, but he rarely said anything. When he did, his voice was very human. He also offered the best advice that anyone could listen to. We had a very strong relationship, and I never referred to him as my pet. It felt wrong when I did. But it was hard to resist calling him that when he curled beside me at night. It was funny how the mighty dragon still relied on me for body heat.

We where outside one day, he was curled on the ground while I propped myself against his scaly belly, when a shadow formed over us. I didn't think anything of it, it was a cloudy day, but he growled low and threateningly. Since he rarely growled, I grew very worried. We both stood, and he wrapped his wings protectively around me. Even though I could handle myself in most situations, I knew when I could be beaten. So did Bahamut. I backed against the reassuring muscle of his chest.

The growling continued for several minutes, but the other form didn't attack. Eventually, Bahamut stopped growling and cocked his head. His body lost the tension that the intruder induced. After a few minutes of a strange whining sound, his wings parted and I got a view of the intruder. What I saw surprised me. It was another dragon. It was larger than Bahamut, but noticeably older and female. She lacked the massive horns on her head but was the same in color and body structure.

She studied me carefully but didn't say anything. Bahamut broke the silence with his musical voice. "This is my dam. You must forgive her; she can't speak your language."

"Okay, what's a dam?"

"In short, she is my mother. She says that she is happy to meet the human that took care of her egg. And that you took great care in raising me." The female issued a low hum. "'You would make a fine dam.'" I didn't know if this was supposed to be a compliment, but I really didn't like kids. She didn't need to know that.

"Thanks… What's her name?"

"She doesn't have one. She is a wild dragon, no need for a name when you are a wild dragon." She calmly walked to us. Her head dipped and she nuzzled her child affectionately. She licked me twice. If I learned anything from Bahamut, it is that dragons _do not_ give licks lightly. It was a sign of ultimate affection reserved for mates, brood members, and close friends. I patted the end of her nose, she responded with small gouts of smoke and humming. "She likes you."

"I kind of picked up on that. There is no way she is going to fit in my room." Some more humming.

"She is going to stay in the forest." And she did. I visited her daily, she said nothing, but I knew what she was trying to say by the sounds she made. On one such occasion, she presented me with a small object not unlike a test-tube. I hurriedly gulped down the red contents of the vile. Only then did I remember Mr. Tiny's warning. She was a stranger. When the darkness claimed me, I thought I was going to die…


	4. Chapter 4

I woke to Bahamut's low growling. It didn't freak me out as much as it should have. I could smell the richness of him, the stout smell that I could never fully catch, the scent that marked him for a male. I could smell another one as well, but this one was stronger. What I saw when I opened my eyes made me want to close them again, but I didn't. Bahamut was crouched on all fours, he was growling at another male, and I was positioned near his hind legs at his tail. The opposing male was the same deep-blue color as Bahamut, and just as humanoid in appearance. I knew that they where fighting over something, but I couldn't tell what.

I shifted in my place, and felt strange when I did so. I was too sore to look at myself, so I looked into Bahamut's reflective scales. It took me a while to separate the distortions, but this was in no way scary, it was horrifying. They where fighting over me, not because I was a dragon, which was odd, but because I was female. I could tell because I smelled different than he did and I lacked the horn buds and clawed wings, just like his dam. I was in sight of the other male, so I hid behind Bahamut's leg.

The growling stopped as I bumped against his leg. It started back as the opposing male drew closer. The growl was more intense and ended with a very loud roar and a gout of blue flame. It struck the male in the chest, he roared, then silence. I stuck my head out, and the male was gone. I looked up at Bahamut. He looked down at me. I was the same size he was when he first hatched. "Hungry?" he asked simply. I tried to answer him, but no sounds would come out. Instead, I nodded.

He left me sitting there as he jumped out of the opening to the cave. I didn't know how we where in a cave, when I passed out, I was in the woods near my house. But worse, he left me alone. Another male could come and try to take me or whatever. _Another male?_ How many dragons where in this world? Was I even on Earth anymore? The questions stopped when a dragon flew in. It wasn't Bahamut.

I was sitting in a dark corner, so it didn't see me right away, but when it did, it walked towards me. Its head came down and licked me gently. It smelled familiar, like Bahamut, but it wasn't. It was Bahamut's dam. She started speaking in her weird dragon way, but I could understand her. She quickly explained that the substance I drank was blood, her blood. And that she was infected with a disease that was common among dragons. It didn't do anything to dragons, but it did two things in a human's blood. One, it turned them into a dragon, which was very cool. And two, it manipulated the sex, which wasn't. Because I was male, the disease changed me into a _working_ female. I could _lay_ _eggs_.

_This is what I get for cursing females, _I thought to myself. (From that day on, I referred to the disease as dragons' AIDS.) Also, I was no longer on Earth. This world was a strange place that only dragons and their pray could live in. No human could survive here, they would die instantly.

Bahamut must have been surprised to see his dam, because he tripped as he flew into the cave. She looked happy to see her son once more and bugled happily. He dropped the deer-like carcass next to me, and I hungrily tore into the still warm body. I may have been small, but I gorged and ate close to half. Bahamut ate the rest of it when his dam declined the offer of the other half.

That night, Bahamut's dam curled up with us to sleep. I tried to protest, but she explained that dams stayed with their children until they where able to mate. In his case, when he was four years old. She would leave at that time, even though I don't become mating ready until I'm of five years. I wanted Bahamut to myself, but there was no way for me to voice that. It wouldn't matter, for she was very adamant about her decision.


	5. Chapter 5

After a month, I was noticeably larger. There was no doubt in my mind that I was pregnant. I was irritable as hell and I didn't want Bahamut anywhere near me. Not only that, I refused to eat any food. I may have went to sleep alone, but I didn't wake up that way. I would often bite at his tail and flank when I woke in the mornings. He would retreat to the cave mouth and watch me carefully. I remember breathing a blue-tinged flame at him when he didn't move fast enough.

But one morning, I didn't bite at him when I woke. He was sleeping peacefully beside me, his tail wrapped around my flank and chest. I bite it just hard enough for him to wake, but not to cause pain. His eyes were watching me warily. I moved my snout under his jaw and licked at the many scars that I caused during our mating period. His sides vibrated in an affectionate purr and he returned the kiss by licking across my brow.

I don't remember anything after that. From what Bahamut told me, my brief lapse of normality was just a signal of an extremely violent and frightening egg lying experience. I did notice a few more bleeding cuts on his chest though. There were a total of seven eggs when I could think again. All were a pale white instead of the blue that was Bahamut's egg. Something in my mind told me that I had to keep the eggs warm. So, I breathed fire on them for a few minutes, and then wrapped my body around them.

They burned against my scales, but not in an unpleasant way. It strongly reminded me of when Bahamut and I first mated. After he stopped being scared, sat with me. Instead of curling at my back, he curled at my, facing the eggs. I thought it was strange, but then again, I was a male once and was completely straight. And now, I laid seven eggs and love my male mate…

Four moths passed and in that time, I ate nothing. Bahamut helped me hatch the eggs. I was sad when one died shortly after its life began. Only one of the dragon hatchlings was blue. The other five dragons where of different colors and they where red, green, white and two blacks. Seeing them put joy in my life, and I couldn't wait for the next batch, Bahamut on the other hand looked as if he didn't want more. If I had to, I would force him to mate with me, just like that last day…


	6. Chapter 6

The years passed slowly, really slow. I grew slightly faster than Bahamut, but not by much. When he reached his fourth year, he topped ten feet. I was barely in my third and I stood eight-and-a-half. But I was so happy when his dam left. She would never let us be alone. I don't know why she was wigging out, I raised him for close to a year; I knew how he would act. It was a wonderful thing to be able to sleep on his chest without being poked and prodded for 'inappropriate behavior' as she called it. When she left, I chose the name Kindra for myself.

We spent that day flying over the landscape of our new home. It was beautiful; I had to give it that. Though it did piss me off when he tried to fly over me and mark me as his. (The last time he did it, I kicked him, and I made sure it was painful.) He was sure to mark the cave and the surrounding landscape, but he made sure that he didn't come near me when he did it. (If you're reading this, I really am sorry, but you should know better.) We did continue to sleep together at night, but he kept his tail in between his legs.

It was a cold winter this time around. Even my new height and flame could barely keep me warm. At that time, I could remember how many years I've been here. Bahamut has been gone for a week, and I was just now realizing how attached to him I became. I was so used to him being there at night, I failed to notice how I came to rely on him. For the past week, I couldn't catch enough food for myself. I developed an overwhelming urge to eat, and I didn't know why. But I was very happy when my body temperature jacked up to boiling.

I was getting to hot and had to roll onto my back to get rid of some of the heat. Then I heard the soft clink of scales and the scrap of talons on hard rock. I tilted my head back further to see who it was. Bahamut was standing in the threshold of our cave, with the largest animal that I have ever seen fitted in his jaws. He just stared at me dumbly. The years finally fell into place. It was my fifth year; I was ready to mate.

Still on my back, I didn't feel like moving, I lifted my tail in what I thought was a provocative manner. He dropped the carcass to the ground and walked to me. He was standing behind me, simply staring at me. After he figured that I wasn't going to kick him, he lowered himself on top of me. As our scales touched, my body shuttered. He was hotter than I was. He pushed his fore claws against mine and pushed both into the ground. He did the same with my tail and hind legs. As each second passed by, I could feel my body getting hotter. His scent became overwhelming. His wings where spread above him, and he lifted himself from my flank.

He thrust downward, but instead of scale contact, something hot and pulsing pushed into me. It became thicker and harder with each thrust. My body felt as if it was going to tear in two. My claws and tail thrashed violently, but his weight kept them on the ground. I roared loudly with a mixture of pleasure and pain as his jaws closed around my neck. I could feel his tongue licking the blood that seeped between his teeth as they broke the skin. A fore leg broke free and I clawed at his back. His jaws loosened and his thrusts became wilder.

His penis shuttered, and his wings pushed tight against his flanks. He growled, I hissed, we roared. His thrusts stopped and his seed flowed through me. His mouth was opened and his breathing came in great ragged gasps. He was softening inside me until it withdrew back into his body. He carefully climbed off me and nudged me onto my stomach. He then moved the carcass in front of me, which was quickly devoured. It went on like this for a month, the time of my mating cycle. Before the end, we did other things than just mating. We became… adventuresome. On the last day, he was too tiered because of the wounds that I inflicted on him in our passion, and he sat against a wall. I sat in his lap and did the work for him.


End file.
